


Soup

by Anonymous



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Goretober, Other, Revenge, Spirit Spider, boiled alive, burned - Freeform, ghost spider - Freeform, spiderio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Unofficial sequel to Skyjoos's Goretober fic. Specifically chapter 2. https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851799/chapters/49832948#workskinPeter gets a second chance and uses it to give Quentin a visit.





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyjoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyjoos/gifts).

> If you are unaware, there's a universe where Peter dies and comes back as a spirit of vengeance, similar to ghost rider. Look up "spirit spider" or "ghost spider" and you'll know what I'm talking about.

It had been about a week since Quentin killed Peter. What's weird though is that nothing has been on the news about it. No missing person's report for the brat, no one finding the ground up remains, nothing. Quentin even went back to the warehouse to check.

The ground up chunks of meat were gone. Only dried blood stains were there. Quentin told himself that it must've been some stray animals. Maybe some stray dogs got in and went nuts on all the fresh Peter meat that was on the ground. On his way back home, Quentin kept telling himself more and excuses to calm himself. Maybe that aunt of his was glad he was gone, maybe that school thought he was sick for the week, maybe he just needed some rest.

Quentin walked into his apartment and collapsed onto his bed. He turned on the TV and put on the news. Still nothing on that little prick being missing. The illusionist slowly started to doze off as the reporter started to talk about another sighting of some flaming skeleton or whatever. Probably some stupid Halloween prank for October. 

Quentin woke up to the sound of running water and someone sitting on the edge of his bed. Quentin sat up and rubbed his eyes as his vision started to unblur. Oh, this had to be another dream of his.

On his bed was Peter Parker, naked and looking at him lustfully. Quentin did say that he regretted not being able to fuck the brat before killing him and he had been having wet dreams since. Quentin smiled as he stared at Peter's perfect body. That smooth skin, lightly muscled and flawless. Peter seems to have noticed the staring and looked away shyly with an adorable smile on his face.

"Mr. Beck..." Peter said "I got a bath ready for us." the boy got up and walked toward the bathroom, beckoning Quentin closer.

It was almost comical how fast the older man got undressed. He followed Peter to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The tub was full and Peter was in there, staring at Quentin like how a puppy stares at a treat. Those big brown eyes begging Quentin to get in. "Please, Mr. Beck. I need you so badly." Peter whined softly.

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy won't keep you waiting." Quentin smirked as he walked over to the tub and stepped in. He laid his back against the far wall of the tub and his perfect little dream boy got in his lap obediently. 

The young boy kissed Quentin tenderly, his hands stroking the older man's chest. Beck moaned into the kiss and put his hands on Peter's hips. After breaking the kiss, Peter nuzzled into Quentin's neck and whispered.

"I've been waiting a whole week for this."

Something was off with how Peter said that. Quentin tried to get up but was forced back down. Peter holding the man down by his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Mr. Beck?" Peter looked at the older man with a sinister smile and crazed eyes. "Don't you still want to fuck me? That's what you said after to ground me into mush."

Quentin's eyes widened with panic and he started to thrash about, only to be held down to the tub by the boy's super strength. "Wake up! wake up!" Quentin shook his head. This had to be a nightmare. 

The illusionist could feel the water around him heat up more and more as the boy's laugh grew louder and started to sound almost...demonic.

"This is no dream, Mysterio. I'm back and better than ever!" The water was now steaming and bubbling. Peter felt like a pile of hot coals on Quentin's lap and all the man could do was scream and cry.

"Stop! Stop! I'll die!" Quentin cried out as his flesh started to peel away in the boiling water. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh god, it hurts! Stop!"

"You know, Mr. Beck...I really don't care." Peter gave Quentin one last innocent smile before he started to transform into a white skeletal creature with blue flames surrounding his head. Quentin couldn't even scream as he watched the demonic transformation. All he could do was stare in horror and disbelief. The creature pushed Quentin until he was entirely submerged in the boiling water. The demonic laughter filling the apartment as it held the older man down and watch his flesh peel away from his bones.

Peter toweled himself off and took out his bag. He got changed and checked his phone, seeing a text from Aunt May. 

Aunt May: "Peter, are you coming home for dinner tonight? I made some stew."

Peter looked over at the bloody and steaming bad tub. the water was deep red with bits of Quentin's cooked flesh floating around and his clean skeleton at the bottom of the tub. The boy smirked at his handy work and replied to the text.

Peter: "Sounds good. I made myself some soup earlier."


End file.
